


Memes

by Marqania



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Gen, Really? - Freeform, Tags Only For The Big Three?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marqania/pseuds/Marqania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast discuss the events of a con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memes

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Kingsman. [Can I get out of these cuffs now?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4629189)

The young man in the superhero shirt smiled cheerfully as he released Colin Firth, turning his grin on Taron Egerton as a young woman in a white button-down and brown vest came up to her fellow fan.

“Aww, you got a hug.”

“…So I did. Never dull, these fans.” Colin kept his discomfort contained to a tightness around the corners of his eyes. “Especially with moments like that,” he nodded discreetly at the two fans.

“Yeah, w’s wrong with ‘em?” Taron’s eyes widened slightly when he saw the young woman’s grip on her partner’s arm.

“That young man just whispered ‘help me’ into my ear.”

 

The young woman in the black pencil skirt giggled as she released Samuel L. Jackson and made her way to a young man in tight black jeans. She waved briefly at Sofia Boutella, who returned the salute with a smile. 

“What the _fuck_ , man?”

Sofia held her smile even as her eyebrows raised in question. “What’s wrong, Sam?”

“Marvel fan.”

“Oh. That’s very… loyal? Of her.” The dancer looked over at the couple who were just leaving Colin and Taron’s section of the panel and noted that the other two men wore faintly bemused looks.

“Not really. That crazy bitch whispered ‘Hail Hydra’ into my ear.”

 

The four younger actors gathered later at a reasonably quiet table in a local club. They had invited the elder statesmen: but Colin had graciously refused, citing an evening with family; and Sam had countered with an invite to golf, which they politely declined.

“I shouldn’t be surprised at how intricate some of these costumes are, and yet I am.” Sofia smiled at the memory of a blond in a flowing black dress, a half-moon of spears rising from the back of her gown.

“S’mad, innit?” Taron grinned. “D’you see tha’ one… silver thing, cube - thing?” His hands flailed as they shaped something in midair before him.

“Not all of them that showy, it seems.” Edward leaned back into the cushions with a huff. “I passed a couple of fans who giggled like mad and fist-bumped as they were leaving the table.” He resolutely didn’t pout into his drink. He _didn’t_. “They barely noticed me.”

“Yeah, poor beautiful you,” Sophie teased.

“I know! They were so busy gushing over Colin and Sam. Seriously? Does youth and beauty not matter anymore?”

“Yes, I remember them.” Sophie took a sip of her drink. “Young man and woman, about our age, would you say?” Edward hummed in agreement.

Taron looked at Sofia. Sofia looked at Taron. “Uh, Ed, mate…” Taron ventured. “Did the girl look like a librarian?”

“And did the man look a bit like a… what is the word - twink? Is that an insult? I hope that isn’t an insult.” 

The others shrugged. “Depends on the situation, I think,” Taron replied. “‘F’r example, all the hot twinky British actors come outta Wales.” He popped a collar.

“You wish. And yes to both descriptions,” Edward added.

A wry smile began to spread on Sophie’s face. "That explains something Colin and Sam told me earlier."

“What?”

“Right. So.” Sophie cleared her throat. “We’ve a girl who whispered ‘Hail Hydra’ in Sam’s ear, and a chap who whispered ‘help me’ in Colin’s.” Edward’s faint _oh dear God_ was what set her off giggling. “That about right?”

“And then the woman took the man hostage. Because of course.” Taron snickered.

“Fuck, man, fans are _fucking_ crazy.”

“Must be a -”

“Let that bullshit die, mate.”

“We gonna tell Daddy and Uncle Sam?” Edward asked, nodding vaguely to the outdoors.

The vote was unanimous. “Naah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a list of things to say to creep out the person you’re hugging. Especially Number 21. [Hee hee hee.](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/displayimage.php?album=396&pid=877904#top_display_media)
> 
> Also, edited to fix a plot hole.


End file.
